The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for fitting a sheet-like article, and more particularly, to such method and apparatus which can be used in fitting a sheet-like article which may be a leaflet as exemplified by a piece of paper printed with an advertisement or the like around the neck of a whisky bottle while the latter is encased.
The leaflet comprises a fixture including an opening which is to be fitted around the neck of a vessel such as a bottle and a display piece integral with the fixture and printed with an advertisement or the like. The opening in the fixture of the leaflet is fitted around the neck of a whisky bottle or any other vessel while allowing the advertisement display piece to extend along the shoulder of the vessel, which is to be exhibited on the shop-front of a liquor dealer for sale.
When fitting the leaflet around a vessel, the conventional practice has been the employment of a number of operators standing along a conveyor on which vessels are being conveyed so that the fixtures of leaflets can be manually engaged around the necks of vessels. The manual fitting of leaflets requires an increased number of operators, which increases with an increasing throughput of the production line, causing an increased labor cost and resulting in an inefficient operation.